


The Need for Air

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, This is somehow both more and less angsty than i intended, Whoops it's 1:30am how did that happen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rei has a nightmare, and her girlfriends are there to help her feel better.(Vent fic)
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	The Need for Air

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I dont really know why I'm posting this under anonymous since it's probably not too hard to figure out who I am but like idk man.. sometimes you just don't want a vent fic to disrupt the flow of fluff ok
> 
> This is heavily influenced by my own experiences with nightmares and panic attacks, hence why I decided to label it as a vent fic. This fic does explicitly and in great detail depict a panic attack, or at least how I experience them, so please, take care of yourself and don't read this if that would trigger you.

Rei is lost.

She's lost.

She doesn't know where she is.

Where is she?

At least she has her girlfriends.

Rokka and Masuki are in the corner, looking happy as they chat to each other around a campfire.

Were they camping? Surely Rei would've remembered if they had been. She's not in the forest.

She starts to walk towards them, but she doesn't seem to be making much progress. Even when she starts to run, she can never seem to get closer to where they are.

Something's not right.

Are they in trouble?

She feels like they are.

She can't reach them.

The flames grow wider, and wider, and Rokka and Masuki look so _scared_. The expressions on their faces make her heart ache with sadness, but she can't get any closer.

Rei is forced to watch as the two people she loves most are swallowed up by flames. She wants to cry, to scream, to do anything, but she can't.

The flames go out.

There's nothing but pure darkness.

She collapses to the ground, except she keeps falling.

She's falling.

There's no way to stop falling.

She's hyperventilating, but she can't get a good breath in for the life of her.

She can't stop falling.

She can't breathe.

She can't breathe.

_She can't breathe._

It hurts.

Her nerves are firing, her adrenaline is pumping, but she can't move, and she still can't breathe-

* * *

Rei jolted awake, and she sat up, shaking like she never had before. Her breaths were uneven, short, and harsh, and she was still feeling the pure terror from her nightmare. Her heart was going crazy in her chest.

No matter what she did, she couldn't stop panicking. She knew she was okay, and yet, the feeling of not being able to breathe was still there. She put her hands over her face.

Tears spilled down her cheeks, and it hurt so badly to cry, but she couldn't stop. She could barely hear herself make any noises, which was simultaneously relieving and terrifying. She both wanted to get help, to scream, to be heard by someone, but she also didn't want to bother anyone, and just wait until this was all over.

She tried to open her eyes, but it was no use. She couldn't stop sobbing. She couldn't regulate her breathing. She felt lightheaded, like she was spinning, but she knew she was still. It was so unnerving.

It had felt like both forever and no time at all had passed when she finally let out a sound. A strangled, loud, and painful noise. Her breathing was shaky. Had it always been like that? Her mind was full of thoughts, but ones she couldn't understand. Everything was so fuzzy, and yet she could still feel her hands clenching in her hair, her lungs trying to get more oxygen, her dry throat, everything was just _so much_ -

"Layer-san?"

A high-pitched, quiet, and concerned voice cut through her senses. Rokka.

"Layer-san, are you okay?" Rokka asked, gently putting a hand on Rei's back.

"I..." Rei's voice was rough, and her throat hurt so badly. She looked in the direction of the sound of Rokka's voice, although she could barely see anything with the tears in her eyes.

She completely lost what little composure she had, pulling Rokka into a very tight hug and sobbing into her shoulder without any restraint. Her tears were so hot, and her eyes burned, but the pain was grounding, in an ironic way. Her breathing was still uneven, and she still wanted to scream, but her heart rate was beginning to slow down at least a little bit, and her thoughts were a bit clearer.

"Layer-san, breathe," Rokka gently reminded her, and Rei tried to do just that. She remembered the breathing technique she learned, and counted each step in her head. It wasn't very easy, and sometimes she'd be in the middle of holding and suddenly start crying again, but after quite a few attempts, she could finally breathe again.

As it turned out, being able to breathe made it much easier to calm down and stop crying, and she was much calmer in just a minute.

"Thank you, Lock," Rei said, and realized just how horrible her voice sounded. "Ah..." She laughed a little, and it turned into a small cough.

"Oh, I'll get some water," Rokka searched around the dark room for her glasses and her phone so she could see. Rei smiled at her as she left the room, suddenly having the extremely unpleasant feeling of her eyes being really, really dry.

She felt movement beside her, and saw Masuki rolling over onto her other side due to Rokka being missing, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Rei?" She asked, her voice even lower than usual. After rubbing her eyes to see a bit better, she looked at Rei and instantly understood what was happening. "... Want a hug?"

"Yeah," Rei nodded as Masuki sat up, and gave her a tight hug. She buried her face into Masuki's neck, feeling so much calmer and relieved. Masuki's hugs were always so nice, so secure and comforting and warm, oh so warm. "Sorry for waking you up. Both of you up."

"Oi, don't apologize," Masuki chided her as she rubbed a hand over her back. "You can't help it."

"Right," Rei sighed. "I know, but..."

"No buts. You're more important than my sleep." Rei chuckled at that.

"Well, thank you either way."

"Layer-san, I'm back," Rei turned her head to see Rokka walk back in the room, setting both a glass of water and her phone back on the table. "Ah, Masuki-san."

"Hey, Lock," Masuki smiled at her. Rei reluctantly got up, and drank almost the entire glass immediately. She sighed in relief, her throat feeling so much better immediately.

When she turned back around, Masuki had latched back onto Rokka, burying her face in her hair and seemingly wanting to go back to sleep.

"Are you feeling better?" Rokka asked, and Rei nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you," Rei laid back down on the bed, feeling mostly tired now, but also calm and happy. Rokka and Masuki got on either side of her, and snuggled up to her immediately. She noticed that they still held hands with each other while cuddling her, which was pretty adorable. "Good night, you two. I love you."

"Night, love you too," Masuki replied, settling even closer and gently laying her head on top of Rei's.

"Good night," Rokka was on the pillow right beside Rei, her face gently pressed into the back of her neck.

Rei fell asleep again with relative ease, only able to think about how lucky she was to have these two as her girlfriends.


End file.
